Age-Related Macular Degeneration (AMD) is the leading cause of severe visual loss in the United States. Population based studies documenting the importance of visual loss from AMD have been carried out mainly in Whites. However, there are suspected ethnic differences in the prevalence of AMD and the early signs of Age Related Maculopathy (ARM). Currently, few data are available on the prevalence of AMD and ARM on the Hispanic population. Yet, Hispanics are the fastest growing minority in the US. We have a unique opportunity to assess the magnitude of AMD and ARM in a population based study of older Hispanics, Proyecto VER, where detailed data on risk factors have been collected. Stereo fundus photographs were taken on all participants. In this project we propose to grade these photographs for persons age 50 and older (n=2991) using standard protocol in collaboration with the University of Wisconsin. The purpose of this project is twofold: 1) To determine the prevalence of AMD and ARM in a population based sample of Hispanics age 50 and older, and compare these data with similar population based samples of Caucasians. 2) To determine the association of potential risk factors, which include hypertension, smoking, diabetes, cataract surgery with the risk of ARM and AMD in this population. Such data will advance our understanding of the magnitude of AMD in this ethnic group, and the way in which risk factors relate to AMD in different populations.